ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Brother Eye
Fictional Character History Pre-Crisis On Earth AD, Brother Eye was a satellite build by Myron Forest for the Global Peace Agency for Project: O.M.A.C. Forest used Brother Eye to turn weakling Buddy Blank into the super powerful One-Man Army Corps. When Doctor Skuba transformed OMAC back to Buddy by reversing Forest's work. Brother Eye fix this, but destroyed itself in the process. Although it was fix, it wasn't as good as before. New Earth Bruce Wayne has built a modern version of Brother Eye. Infinite Crisis Checkmate hacked Brother Eye (New Earth) so they could find away to invade the Amazon's homeland. Countdown to the Final Crisis Buddy Blank rebuilt Brother Eye and it turned him into a OMAC similar to the original Jack Kirby version. Mr. Terrific used it to take control over the evil “OMACs”. Powers and Abilities The original Brother Eye has a super computer. It as could emit a invisible ray transforming Buddy Blank into his heroic form. He could download information into OMAC's brain. He could provide OMAC superhuman powers and shielding effects in different ways (depending on what was going on) including (but not limited to): making him bullet-proof, allowing him to survive in extreme temperatures and create cocoon around Buddy. It also could affect OMAC's density. In Other Media Television * Brother Eye appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "When OMAC Attacks!" voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * In the Arrow episode "Corto Maltese", Ray Palmer is inspecting blueprints for OMAC. Later in the episode "The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak", a group of cyber terrorists referring to themselves as Brother Eye used a virus to attack Starling City and threatened to shut down all banks and set everyone on an even socioeconomic status. Felicity Smoak is revealed to have created the Brother Eye virus years ago with her then-boyfriend currently donning the name and leading the terrorist group. In the episode "The Climb," Ray Palmer tells Felicity that he is changing the name of the exo-suit design from "OMAC" to "A.T.O.M." Video games * The OMAC Project makes a cameo appearance in Batman's ending for the video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. In the game, it is explained that Batman designed the OMACs as a way to defend New Earth from multiverse invaders following the destruction of Dark Kahn (the merged form of Darkseid and Shao Kahn). These OMACs have an armor pattern that is similar to Batman's own costume and the acronym stands for 'O'uterworld 'M'onitor and 'A'uto 'C'ontainment''. * Brother Eye and the OMAC Project appear in DC Universe Online with Brother Eye voiced by Ken Thomas. Brother Eye is reactivated and becomes a pawn of Brainiac in his plot to take over Earth. Brother Eye unleashes the OMAC virus and begins assimilating the area around the Gotham City Knights Dome. The players find Brother Eye in the sewers in Gotham City. Brother Eye's OMAC minions consist of Defective OMAC, OMAC Drones, OMAC MK II, OMAC Nanosyths, OMAC Sigmas, OMAC Units, OMAC Delta, and an OMAC Incinerator. * Brother Eye appears in Injustice 2, voiced by David Loefell as a communications hub linking every satellite and server on the planet which will warn Batman of impending crime. Bruce designed it after toppling Superman's regime in the previous game. It is taken over by Brainiac, but restored by Cyborg and Catwoman to use to assist in the evacuation of multiple cities Brainiac was abducting. Brother Eye is also the games announcer. Category:DC Comics objects Category:Fictional computers